florriefandomcom-20200214-history
Too Young to Remember (song)
"Too Young to Remember" is a song performed by British singer, drummer, and songwriter Florrie. It was released on March 6, 2015 on iTunes"Little White Lies by Florrie on Apple Music". UK iTunes Apple. August 15, 2014. Retrieved from https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/little-white-lies/896847087. through Sony Music. The song was written by Florrie, Miranda Cooper, Brian Higgins, Toby Scott, Paul Harris, Wayne Hector and Uzoechi Emenike, aka MNEK. The song was intended to be included in Florrie's debut album; however, the album was ultimately shelved and the song remained as a standalone single. Background and release On August 15, 2014, Florrie released her single "Little White Lies" as a follow-up to her fourth extended play, Sirens, which was released back in April 2014"Sirens - EP by Florrie on Apple Music". UK iTunes Apple. April 25, 2014. Retrieved from https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/sirens-ep/824942957.. However, on January 2, 2015, it was announced that the singer would release a new single in March 6"Florrie announces details of new single 'Too Young to Remember' and we're very excited". Maximum Pop!. Retrieved January 17, 2018.. The song was released through iTunes along with a remix bundle of three remixes of the song, one of which was produced by Florrie herself. Composition "Too Young to Remember" runs at a moderate tempo of 98 beats per minute, set at a common 4/4 time signature, and lasts for three minutes and fifty one seconds. Musically, the song is based on acoustic guitar, heavy drums, hand claps, and piano chords, a somewhat similar structure to that of the song "Turn the World Upside Down". Lyrically, the song reminisces different elements of the 1990s decade, with elements like Batman movies, Super Mario, songs by Madonna, between other stuff. Versions * Official version — 3:51 * Instrumental version — 3:51 * Florrie Remix — 4:04 * Seamus Haji Remix — 6:09 * Rich B & Phil Marriott Remix — 5:16 * Acoustic version — 3:37 According to The Range Place, there is a demo version for "Too Young to Remember""Florrie". The Range Place. December 9, 2016. Retrieved May 25, 2018., but it is unleaked, and only few users might be able to listen to it. It is unknown if the demo is circulating to limited users or is locked. Only a few snippets, provided in the same website, are available, but are more likely filters of the demo, rather than legit snippets. Cross-references * Going back is a common theme in many Florrie songs, including "What You Doing This For?", "Fascinate Me", and "Begging Me". * "Higher" is also used in "I Took a Little Something". * Forgetting something or somebody is a common theme in Florrie songs, such as "Left Too Late", "Give Me Your Love", "Experimenting with Rugs", and others. * "Time has gone" is similar to "I'm out of time", from "Bounce (It's Hard to Move On)", and to "I'm running out of time", found in "Begging Me". * "Never giving up" is opposite to "keep giving it up", from "What You Doing This For?". * Fire is also mentioned in "She Always Gets What She Wants". * "I wanna get what I want" is similar to "I'm gonna get what I want", from "Live a Little", and to the title of the song "She Always Gets What She Wants". * Florrie sings about going for a ride in "Call 911". * Trouble is also mentioned in "Panic Attack". Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:2015 songs Category:Released songs Category:Singles